zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Relight My Fire
Save the children from the swarm of zombies by the school. Cast *Archie Jensen *Sam Yao *Jamie Skeet Plot Follow That Fireman! Firefighter Jamie speeds to the rescue in a fire engine, much to the kids' delight, hosing down the zombies to create an escape route. No Girlfriend, No Boyfriend Jamie slows down to talk to you and Archie. He reveals that he was in the fire station with the children when the outbreak occurred. Flirting is fun! Archie reassures Sam that you are both OK, simultaneously flirting with Jamie. Jamie reveals he has begrudgingly taken care of the children since the outbreak. Super-Tasty Decoys Archie tells Jamie that Sam wants the children brought to Abel or New Canton for safety, but Jamie refuses. You create a decoy so they can escape. A 'Like' Letter Sam informs you that Jamie and the children are safe at the fire station. He also mentions that Jamie has already left Archie a message. Transcript ARCHIE JENSEN: They’re all around us, Sam! SAM YAO: Can’t you outrun them? Head to the side, out of their reach. ARCHIE JENSEN: We’re trying! But the children – we can’t drop the children, and they’re so heavy! Maybe we can - SAM YAO: Yes? ARCHIE JENSEN: No, we can’t. There are more zoms behind. There’s no way out! SAM YAO: There must be something! You’re not going to die here, and you’ve got to save those children! ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes, that would be lovely, to be saved, but I don’t think – running No, wait. I hear… do you hear that? SAM YAO: Yeah. It sounds like an engine. ARCHIE JENSEN: It’s a fire engine! Driving very fast right towards us! There is a man. He’s just jumped down, and – spraying Wet! Hey, stop spraying water. Oh, I see! CARENA: Jamie! Jamie! SAM YAO: What’s happening, guys? ARCHIE JENSEN: He used the hose to spray the zombies. It knocked them right over. It’s – he’s cleared the path! ARCHIE JENSEN: That’s great! JAMIE SKEET: Give me them kids. ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes, here you go. We can… oh, okay. Well, we’ll just follow you? What about the fire truck? JAMIE SKEET: No petrol, innit? ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes, that makes sense. SAM YAO: He’s taken the children? ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes. Both of them, from me and Runner Five. On his shoulders. His very broad shoulders… SAM YAO: And the zoms? ARCHIE JENSEN: Still down, lying still like they’re dead people. Well, they are dead people. laughs Maybe that’s the reason. SAM YAO: Okay, we’re good to go. Follow that fireman! ARCHIE JENSEN: Wait, slow down, Mister Fireman! JAMIE SKEET: Maybe you ain’t noticed, but there’s a couple of zombies – my mistake. A couple hundred zombies behind us? SAM YAO: He has got a point. ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes, I know. Hello, I’m Archie, and this is Runner Five. JAMIE SKEET: That’s a stupid name. ARCHIE JENSEN: Well, it’s actually - JAMIE SKEET: Don’t worry. I don’t actually care. ARCHIE JENSEN: So you’re… CARENA: He’s Jamie! Jamie’s nice! ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes, he seems very nice. JAMIE SKEET: What were you doing back there? Idiots! You nearly got Carena and Jasper killed! ARCHIE JENSEN: We were trying to rescue them. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, nice job. ARCHIE JENSEN: We didn’t rescue them, but we tried! You were better. laughs Are they your children? Where is their mommy? Is she your… girlfriend? JAMIE SKEET: They ain’t mine. I take care of them, don’t I? ARCHIE JENSEN: Well, you didn’t look after them very well this time. I do not think children should be left alone in a school during a zombie apocalypse - JAMIE SKEET: I didn’t leave them alone, they run off! CARENA: We went on a exp-, esp-, espedition! JAMIE SKEET: Expedition, Carena! How many bloody times? CARENA: Expedition! ARCHIE JENSEN: So you don’t live in the school? With your girlfriend? JAMIE SKEET: No. I was in a fire station when it all went down. Kids and me live there, now. ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes! Better to live in a fire station than a school. Because schools do not have poles to slide down like Batman! Do you slide down like Batman, with your… maybe your boyfriend? JAMIE SKEET: No girlfriend, no boyfriend. Just me and about ten million school children. Here, you two – take them. I need a break. Try and keep up, this time? SAM YAO: Archie? Runner Five? ARCHIE JENSEN: We’re super! The fields are so pretty around here. So private and secluded… I could come back here to visit you sometime, Jamie. For a walk, privately… and secludedly… JAMIE SKEET: Who are you talking to? ARCHIE JENSEN: Sam. He is the Abel Township radio operator. Say hello, Sam! SAM YAO: He can’t actually hear me, remember? ARCHIE JENSEN: Oh yes, that’s right. So it’s just you and me! And Runner Five, of course. You, me, and Runner Five, having a conversation. Well, more of a chat. Maybe it’s better to say getting to know you session! SAM YAO: Ask him why he’s looking after those kids. ARCHIE JENSEN: Why are you looking after all those children, Jamie? Do you want to be a daddy? I mean, not now, but maybe someday? JAMIE SKEET: I used to want kids. That was before I knew any kids. They was visiting the fire station on a school trip when it all went tits up. Couldn’t let them go home, could I? ARCHIE JENSEN: That was very noble of you! SAM YAO: mutters Oh my God. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, worst decision of my life. ARCHIE JENSEN: You took care of them! You should be very proud! I am very proud of you. SAM YAO: Archie, we can all see what you’re doing, you know. ARCHIE JENSEN: Yes. I am flirting. It’s fun. SAM YAO: Uh, Five, you might like to um, run on ahead or something? Yeah, I dunno. Best leave Archie to it. SAM YAO: Hi, guys! Can you wave? ARCHIE JENSEN: Why? SAM YAO: I think you and Runner Five are coming back in my camera range, and if you – ah, yeah, there you are. laughs Just running past that car park. Oh, and that’s Jamie, is it? JAMIE SKEET: What does he want - SAM YAO: He is very tall, I see what you mean. JAMIE SKEET: - your radio operator? SAM YAO: We want him to bring those kids to Abel. Or New Canton. Just somewhere safe. ARCHIE JENSEN: We want to bring the children in, where we can protect them. We are good at protecting. JAMIE SKEET: Nah, not happening. ARCHIE JENSEN: Oh? But I thought you didn’t like looking after them? JAMIE SKEET: Don’t. But not letting the Army get their hands on them. ARCHIE JENSEN: That’s Abel. New Canton - JAMIE SKEET: - or a bunch of commies. ARCHIE JENSEN: We’re not – well, not exactly. Not communists, more socialists. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, that’s so much better! Listen, it ain’t nothing personal. Don’t like getting ordered about! ARCHIE JENSEN: But you’re a fireman! Firemen obey orders, don’t they? JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. Used to. There was eight of us down at the station when the zoms surrounded us. Watch manager ordered us out, told us to clear them. Guess what happens next? SAM YAO: Uh, guys, those kids must be zombie magnets. There’s two groups moving in, east and west. And… yeah, there’s a lot of them. ARCHIE JENSEN: Alright. Jamie, take this radio. You can contact us if you need. I’m Archie, or Runner Twenty. You can contact me anytime you want to. Or maybe when I’m running past this way, I’ll come and say hello. It would be nice to see you again. JAMIE SKEET: Oh my word. You don’t give up, do you? And now you’re going to - ARCHIE JENSEN: Me and Runner Five will lead the zombies away from you. shouts Hey, come on, zombies! Follow us! We’re super tasty with all the brains, and… the other organs, too! Ha! SAM YAO: Yep, yep, that ought to do it. SAM YAO: You’re doing well, guys. The zoms are dropping back. Just a bit further, and you’ll be clear. ARCHIE JENSEN: And Jamie? SAM YAO: He’s fine. Got the kids back to the station. ARCHIE JENSEN: He’s nice, isn’t he, Runner Five? We think he’s nice. SAM YAO: I think he thinks you’re nice, too, Archie. Nadia says he’s called New Canton to send you a message. ARCHIE JENSEN: Has he, has he? Get it! Read it to me! No, don’t read it to me. I want to read it by myself. SAM YAO: You got a love letter! ARCHIE JENSEN: Not love! laughs Too soon for love. You’re so silly and English. Maybe like letter. Yay, I will send him a like letter back!Category:Mission Category:Season Two